


Is This a Bad Idea? Probably.

by Ponderosa



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single panel fancomic of John on his knees, with a cigarette in his mouth (natch) thinking about his poor life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This a Bad Idea? Probably.




End file.
